


There's No Place Like Home

by amclove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Kansas, Lawrence - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Soldier AU, Tumblr Prompt, for anon, i hope you like it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: For a tumblr anon. Dean returns home to Lawrence after a tour and is busting to see his boyfriend Cas, but when he spots Cas with another man, Dean loses faith that Cas will be as excited to see him...





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! <3 I don't own the show or anything related to it except my own ideas, thank y'all! The title is the same for that of episode 10x11 and I thought it was a cute connection to make, that's it :)

    Dean’s hands are shaking. He can’t help it; he’s quite literally vibrating with the excitement of finally, _finally_ being back on Kansas soil. He never thought that being in Lawrence could cause that effect but after four years, to be here to stay, Dean is beyond himself. Sam would be flying in tomorrow from California with Jess, and Dean could hardly wait to see his baby brother and the accompanying girlfriend that Sam was sure Dean would just adore.

    And Cas. He would be at the apartment right about now, since Sundays were his off-day, and would never suspect his touring boyfriend to come walking through their door. But this is Cas’ surprise, Dean’s coming home for good after so long, and the thought of falling into bed tonight with the man he’s loved for almost a decade and not having to think about leaving him all over again is too good to be true.

    Dean and the driver had begun the trip with steady chatter, but it tapered off as Dean imagined how it would feel to have Cas pressed against him for the first time in what had to be a year. He could barely keep himself in his seat. He tries to focus on something else, anything else, just for the time being, but it’s increasingly difficult the closer they get to Dean’s neighborhood.

    They can’t be more than two blocks from the apartment building when they take a shortcut through a neighborhood Dean’s gone by on more than one occasion. He sits back and breathes. Almost home, almost to Cas.

    His eyes slide to the window at his right and Dean does a double take, body jerking to see behind himself. That had been Cas, right? He hadn’t just hallucinated his boyfriend embracing some random man on some random lawn? Dean’s heart is racing for an entirely different reason now; he feels his face turning hot as he considers the possibility that Cas would ever be disloyal to him.

    There is none. No possibility. Cas would never do that to _anyone_ , let alone Dean.

    “You alright, man?” the driver asks.

    “Yeah,” Dean answers. “Alright.”

    No possibility.

    Dean runs a hand through his hair and pushes into their apartment. He drops the keys onto the table beside the door, taking in the familiar smell of home. He’s really missed this place. He’s really missed his boyfriend. He takes it upon himself to check for a mess in the kitchen, but of course there isn’t any. Cas is a neat-freak at worst and an agonizing perfectionist at best. It isn’t too astonishing that the tiny one-bedroom they’ve occupied so long is just as immaculate as the morning Dean last left it.

    He stands in the middle of the living room, TV remote in hand as he searches for something to watch. When he fails to do so, he rolls his eyes and settles on the _Real Housewives_. He has unpacking to do, anyway, and a steaming shower to enjoy. Everything goes right into the washer, as Cas prefers, and once he’s done that Dean roots around in the refrigerator for dinner.

    The door opens and he freezes. “Who’s here?” he hears from the front room. Dean smiles and turns the corner so that he’s visible. There’s Cas, his hair as messy and lips as dry as always. Dean makes a note to remind Cas to stop biting his lips and to apply more ChapStick, but puts it on the backburner for now. He looks at Cas looking at him, and his smile softens.

    “Hiya, Cas.”

    “Dean,” Cas says, voice gruff. “Dean.” He’s launched across the room in seconds flat, body glued to Dean’s like a life-preserver. “Dean, what—”

    “It’s me. This tour was my last. I didn’t want to tell you too soon in case it fell through, for some reason, but…” Dean’s hand holds the back of Cas’ neck and allows his gaze to just wander over his face. Jesus, he’s really missed Cas’ face. The stubble that had found permanent residence there since graduation, the blue eyes that Dean had been convinced were contacts, and those damned chapped lips. “I’m home.”

    Cas holds Dean by the collar of his shirt and kisses him like he’s afraid he’ll disappear if the grip is too loose. “I can’t believe you’re here with me,” he mumbles against Dean’s mouth. “You have no idea how much I’ve—”

    “I uh, I really think I do,” Dean jokes breathlessly, by now on his back atop the couch. He doesn’t know what possesses him to say, “I wanted to walk in and surprise you, but you weren’t here.” Cas’ mouth immediately detaches from Dean’s jawline. “I sort of thought you would be, you know, on your… day off. But it’s okay.”

    Cas pulls off of Dean and shakes himself off. “I’m sorry, I was busy with an errand,” he says, his voice pitched strangely, “but what matters is that you’re back. There’s steak in the freezer, if you’d like.”

    “That sounds great. Sam’s coming tomorrow with Jess, the girlfriend.” Dean rubs his hands together and nods, mostly to himself, since Cas has turned away for the kitchen. He can’t tell how but it feels like he’s somehow ruined the mood. What had been the errand that its mere mention could drag Cas away from his returned, safe and sound boyfriend? “We could go out.”

    “Sam’s coming?” Cas says, and he’s perked up. “No, no, we can have the meat tomorrow. Tonight we’ll just order in.”

    “Haven’t you heard? Sam’s a vegan now. Steak’s a no-go.”

    Cas frowns. “Oh. Well, that’s unfortunate. Had I known they were coming, I would’ve had a meal planned a week in advance.”

    “Well, telling you about Sam’s visit would’ve ruined the surprise of it all,” Dean points out. He really feels like there’s something on Cas’ mind, and he’d like nothing more than to be told what it is. “But it’ll be okay; you know Sam is pretty low maintenance. As long as we try, he’ll be good.”

    “I guess,” Cas relents. He jerks suddenly and says, “I’ll be right back; I forgot my phone.”

    Dean lifts his eyebrows. “How could you leave your cell at the store?”

    “What store?”

    Gotcha. Dean hates to admit that he’d sort of duped Cas, but he had. Cas had mentioned his “errand,” which usually referred to grocery shopping. This time, however, it hadn’t, and Dean knew that just as well as his boyfriend. Even if his boyfriend wasn’t aware that Dean knew. Okay, this is all a bit confusing.

    “Oh, right, yes,” Cas says quickly. “Yes. My phone is at Dillons; I left it on a counter.”

    “Where’re all the bags?”

    Cas pauses. “Hm?”

    Dean folds his arms over his flanneled chest. “The bags of groceries, Cas.” Cas’ eyes are wide as he tries to think of an excuse, but Dean can see that he’s coming up flat. “Cas, what’s goin’ on?”

    “Dean…”

    “Can I be honest?” Dean says, and Cas tilts his head in confusion. “I saw you today. On the drive back here, I saw you outside a random house with some guy. Looked… pretty friendly, you ask me.”

    “Dean.”

    “And I told myself you could never see anyone behind my back, cuz that’s just not you, but now with the phone being left behind and you digging a hole about Dillons, I gotta tell you, man, I’m a little nervous.”

    “Dean,” Cas says again. “I… I wasn’t at the store. I did hug a man on a lawn, but it wasn’t just any man, and it wasn’t a random lawn.”

    “Okay…”

    Cas pinches the corners of his eyes and sighs. “That house I was at is ours. For the past few months, I’ve been working with a contractor—the man you saw—to fix it up. I bought it for us to move into when you came home. I just didn’t know that would be _today_.”

    “Cas, I…”

    “I thought I had time.” Cas approached Dean, tentative. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Dean; I would never, ever cheat on you. Okay?”

    Dean tugs Cas into a hug. “Yeah. I know. I know, and I’m sorry for being paranoid.” He pulls back to look at Cas. “But a house? For real?”

    Cas shrugs, sheepish. “A real, adult home. What do you think? Me and you.”

    Dean shakes his head, lifting his shoulders as he paces. “You know, I… I’d say it’s a great thing that I got you a ring.”

    “What?”

    “It’s no house. I’m not gonna lie, I feel a little overshadowed…”

    “Dean!”

    “It’s in the bedroom with my stuff,” Dean laughs as his boyfriend tackles him. “It’s with my stuff. I got you a ring.” He smiles and kisses Cas softly. “I love you and want to move into that fucking house and get a dog with you. Marry me.” Cas grabs Dean in a tight hug. “Yes? No?”

    “Yes, you asshole,” Cas snaps, but he’s smiling and Dean knows they’re okay. “There’s no other option, never has been.” He puts his lips to Dean’s. “I love you.”

    “So, does that mean we can have the steak tonight?”

    “I had something else in mind first. Did you shower?”

    “Obviously.”

    “Well, I haven’t,” Cas says, and Dean laughs in delighted surprise. “Let’s go, soldier boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries lmao Here's the actual prompt: Dean and Castiel have been together for five years living in an apartment in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean is a soldier and he has completed his last tour. He plans to return home and propose to Cas but, to surprise Cas, he didn’t tell Cas about the recent tour being his last. On the drive back into Lawrence, he sees Castiel talking with and then hugging a man Dean has never seen in front of a house, and this leads Dean to believe that Castiel is cheating on him. Dean becomes mad at Cas because he thinks that Castiel is about to break up with him. When they talk Castiel says that the man is a friend and they were working on the house that he bought for them. So Dean proposes and they move into the house


End file.
